Becoming a Teacher
by snazzym
Summary: Harry and His gang have left school and have been offered a Teaching place a Hogwarts but they do not know whoy


Disclaimer Hi, most of the characters belong to jk but the ones that you don't now are mine.   
  
  
Dear Mr Potter,   
WE would love to congratulate you one you high pass with 12 O.W.L's and top marks in N.E.W.T's. This will enable you to go into any job you desire. Also I would love to inform you that a teaching position has become available at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please send your reply a.s.a.p,   
Albus Dumbledore.   
  
' Harry what are you going to say?' Libby asked, Libby is Harry's housemate and girlfriend. Elizabeth has a pale face and large fiery blue eyes.   
' Well lets see, if I stayed here I would have to be with you but is I went I could get away from you.' Harry said smiling.   
' Yes I agree a hard choice,' Libby said walking across into the kitchen to make some coffee.   
' Just one problem I am going to my new Job an the 31st of August as well.' She said pouring hot water into two mugs.   
' What is this new job you keep talking about?' Harry said irritated. Libby had been like this all holidays she kept giving hints but not tell, it reminded Harry of when Percy was trying to Harry, Ron and Hermione to ask about the Triwizard Tournament. There was a nock on the door.   
' Come in unless you Draco Malfoy.' Libby said. Before she had met harry she had been going out with Draco Malfoy as Libby did not go to Hogwarts she did not now the truth about his family. Libby came from France and had gone to Beau Batons in Paris. The door opened and in came Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.   
' Hi guys.' Said Ron   
' What's wrong?' said Hermione looking concerned.   
' Nothing, just that I couldn't be bothered opening the door.' Libby said   
' Well that explains a lot,' said Harry coming back into the room after he had just gone to brush his hair and put some gel into it.   
' Oh shut up harry she's thin as a stick.' Said Hermione coming to Libby's defence. It was True Libby was thin as a stick when she was a child she had done gym and had always been thing but very strong. Libby had also been able to beat Harry up with out losing her breath.   
'So why are you here?' Harry asked.   
' I was wondering is you had got a letter from Hogwarts,' Ron said.   
' Yeah I did,' said harry   
' Did it ask you if you wanted to become a teacher?' Ron asked.   
' Yep, it did.' Harry replied.   
' What did you say?' Hermione said.   
' He hasn't said anything yet, because he can't decide between me of school. ' Libby piped   
' I go with school.' Said Ron jumping out of Hermione and Libby's way.   
' So would I,' said Harry   
' Come on lets go out for lunch.' Harry suggested   
' Yeah I know a good place.' Said Libby pulling Harry out the door. They made their way down the stairs and into the street. Libby stopped out side a quiet café and took a seat out side.   
' Can I help you?' asked a young teenager whom Harry transfixed, just to make things worse he gave her a huge smile and she almost fainted.   
' Yes, can we have a latte, cappuccino, a flat white and a hot chocolate.' Libby reeled off glaring at harry for embarrassing the girl.   
' Harry that was cruel.' Libby said looking at him with her fiery blue eyes.   
' So it was fun.' Harry laughed   
' Did you see her face?' Ron said.   
' Yeah it was brilliant, she sort of wobbled then went bright red.' Ron said joining Harry's laughter.   
'I don't understand you two some times.' Hermione said shaking her head.   
' Sometimes I think that you deliberately go out to corrupt young girls hearts.   
' One latte' the girl said not looking where she was going and tripping over a chair leg and spilling the boiling latte over Libby. Libby jumped up and howled with pain.   
' What did you do that for?' Harry demanded   
' I'm s s s sorry,' the girl stuttered. By this time the manager had come out to see what the girl had done and pushed her into the shop and too over at calming the customers down.   
' Madam I am so sorry but Kathy has been like this all day like she's been like this all day,' the manager said trying to mop Libby up.   
' Its ok really,' Hermione said glaring at the girl called Kathy   
' Lets go home,' said Libby looking at he stained skirt and top. Harry stood up and put his jacket over Libby's shoulders and pulled her away from the shop as they went all of them heard the manager shouting at the girl whom was reduced to tears.   
' What the hell did you do that for, hmm,' she screamed.   
' I dunno I wasn't looking where I was going.' She stuttered.   
' That's not good enough,' said the manager. That was all they heard and soon they were back at Harry's flat.   
' Well that was successful don't you think.' Ron said to Harry as Hermione took Libby into her room to get changed.   
' I hope the bitch gets into heaps of trouble. Said Harry glancing at Libby's door.   
' I hop Libs not hurt,' Ron said concerned   
' Me too,' Harry said.   
Soon Libby came out the room limping in her pjs. Harry Jumped up and helped her over to the seat.   
' What wrong?' He asked.   
' The coffee has burned her not badly but it's very red.' Hermione informed them. Libby had tears in her eyes as she slowly bent down to sit on the seat. Harry sat down beside her and gave her a hug.   
' Are you ok?' Harry asked her.   
' Yeah I think so,' she said as she fell asleep on his shoulder.   
' What did you give her?' Ron asked Hermione.   
' I gave her some sleeping potion to make the pane go away for a while but harry I have some thing to tell you.' she said.   
' What is it?' He asked.   
' Oh just that I am pregnant,' she smiled at him.


End file.
